dwabfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Legend Of The Lamp
Scripts We go to the James/Jenning's house hold and we see Tyler and Nikki relaxing on the couch watching a Movie. It was Aladdin. Nikki was wearing a Blue Tank Top under a Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Blue shoes. Tyler was wearing a Red Shirt under a Black Denim Jacket, Black Pants and Green shoes. Stan was also on a chair watching the movie. "One of the greatest movies ever made." Stan thought. "This has to be one of the greatest movies Disney has ever made" Tyler said. "Plus Robin Williams was great as the Genie." Nikki smiled. "I know." said Nikki. "WHY DID ROBIN WILLIAMS HAVE TO DIE!?" Stan thought. Avery who came in wearing a Purple Shirt, Black pants and Green Shoes saw what the three were watching. "Aladdin, a very good movie." said Avery. Tyler smiled. "Makes me with there was a real Genie." said Tyler with a sigh. Nikki looked at her boyfriend. "If only." said Nikki. Avery also laughed. "Come on Tyler Genies are not real." She said. Tyler sighed. "I know." He said. Just then the phone rang and Avery went to it. She looked at the answering machine. "Wonder who called?" Avery asked. She pressed the button. "Hello Tyler it is me your Uncle Jason calling." A Voice said. Tyler is shocked. "Uncle Jason?" said Tyler. Just then Bennet who was in his Bathrobe heard this. "Jason?" He asked. "I have not heard from him since he became an explorer." "Who is this Jason anyways?" Stan thought. Avery was confused. 'Who is Jason?" She asked. Benet smiled. "He is one of my brothers. He is a explorer." He said. "Last I heard, he was heading to the Australian outback." said Tyler. Nikki and Avery are shocked. "Hey I called to tell you all that I at a dig and I might have found something and I like it if you all came and see what I found. I want to share this with my brother and his family." Jason's voice said. "I hope it's a bone." Stan thought, "I could never get enough bones.' Tyler smiled. "Can we dad?" Tyler asked. "Its been a long tome since I saw Uncle Jason." Bennett did some thinking. "Well your uncle did invite us and we have not seen him in a while. Plus it will be a great chance for Ellen and Avery to meet him." Bennet said and smiled. "Why not. I'll call you all off school so we can see him." "Please dig out a bone, please dig out a bone." Stan thought. Avery is shocked. 'You want me to miss school?" She asked. Bennet looked at his step daughter. "Sue me." said Bennett. Tyler smiled and hugged his father. "Thanks dad." He said "I'm going to be missing school. HA HA!" Tyler thought. Nikki smiled. 'Um can I come?" She asked Bennett did some thinking. "Sure." He said. Nikki smiled and hugged Tyler. Avery is shocked. "I'm missing some school." said Avery. She fainted. Later that night Stan was blogging. "I can't believe it, I'm going to be meeting a family member on the James side." Stan typed, "I wonder if I'll meet any of Robert's relatives." We see Stan's Monkey on the desk and he has a suitcase ready to go. "Don't worry Robert, I won't make a fool of myself when I meet your parents." said Stan.